Big 7 Biographies
by RonohBloodyhell
Summary: Biographies of J.K Rowlings big seven Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Malfoy and Ginny
1. Neville Longbottom

Neville Longbottom

Neville Longbottom

**Date of Birth:**

30th July 1980

**Blood Status:**

Pure Blood

**House:**

Gryffindor

**Wand:**

Fathers Wand

Cherry 13 inches, Unicorn hair core

**Patronus:**

Unknown

**Occupation:**

Auror(Formerly)

Professor of Herbology

**Titles:**

Auror

Professor

**Loyalties;**

Dumbledore's Army

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Gryffindor

Slug Club

Auror Office

Society For The Promotion of Elfish Welfare

Longbottom Family

Abbot Family

Harry Potter

**School Life**

**First Year:**

Neville began attending Hogwarts at the age of 11 on September 1st 1991. On the Hogwarts express he met Hermione Granger who had agreed to help him find the his toad which he had lost. He also met Harry Potter and Ron Weasley when he looked into their compartment whilst looking for his toad. Once at Hogsmeade a tearful Neville retrieved Trevor the toad from Hagrid who had found him.

Once he was sorted he was so nervous that he ran across the hall with it still on and had to take it back embarrassed and give it to the next student in line.

Much of his first year was plagued by similar mishaps. In his first Potions lesson, Neville managed to melt Seamus Finnigan's cauldron, and was subsequently drenched in the boil-curing potion they had been brewing. The following week, in his first flying lesson with Madam Hooch, Neville accidentally broke his wrist after falling off his broom from a great height, afraid of being left behind on the ground, he had pushed off too early.

He was taken to the hospital wing and his wrist was healed. Several hours later, he ended up heading to the Hogwarts Trophy Room with Harry, Ron, and Hermione for Harry's duel with Draco Malfoy. Nearly getting caught by Filch, they end up in the forbidden third floor corridor, where Neville drew Harry's attention to a giant three-headed dog. They manage to escape and safely return to Gryffindor Tower.

That year, Neville received a Remembrall from his dear grandmother as a gift. It was flown in by an owl. This particular gift later allowed Harry Potter to become Gryffindor seeker. Draco Malfoy threw the small sphere into the air, and Harry flew to grab it, standing up for Neville. Minerva McGonagall saw how easily Harry retrieved the ball and asked him to join the team becoming the youngest seeker in a century.

Shortly after the Christmas holidays, Neville was the target of a prank by Draco Malfoy, in which his legs were stuck together with the Leg-Locker Curse. Neville had to bunny-hop all the way to Gryffindor Tower so someone could perform the counter-curse. When Harry, Ron and Hermione urged him to report Malfoy, Neville replied that he didn't want more trouble. Harry gave Neville his last Chocolate Frog from Christmas and told him that he was worth twelve Malfoys, and that the Sorting Hat chose him for Gryffindor, while Malfoy was in "stinking Slytherin." Several seconds later, Neville inadvertently helped the trio identify Nicolas Flamel when he gave Harry Dumbledore's collectible card from the Chocolate Frog.

Neville was sent to the hospital wing a third time after a Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Having heard Malfoy taunt the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Neville and Ron got into a fight with Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, with Neville fighting Crabbe and Goyle, while Ron fought against Malfoy. The pair knocked Neville out cold, but Madam Pomfrey believed that Neville would make a full recovery.

In time, Neville learned about Harry and Hermione's attempt to take Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback up to the Astronomy Tower to send to Ron's brother Charlie. When he learned Malfoy was trying to get them caught, Neville snuck out of Gryffindor Tower to find them and warn them. He instead ended up getting caught by Professor McGonagall. He lost fifty House points, and was put in detention with Harry, Hermione, and Malfoy. Sent into the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid to search for an injured unicorn, Neville and Malfoy went along one path with Fang, while the other three took another. When Malfoy snuck up behind Neville and grabbed him to scare him, Neville panicked and sent up wand sparks to warn Hagrid. When Hagrid learned the truth, he instead paired Neville with himself and Hermione.

The night Quirinus Quirrell attempted to steal the Philosopher's Stone, Neville attempted to stop Harry, Ron and Hermione from sneaking out, though he did not know what they were trying to do. However, he thought that they should not be breaking rules and risking that Gryffindor would lose more points, and blocked the portrait hole, willing to fight them to make them stay. Hermione apologised and struck Neville with a Full Body-Bind Curse so that she, Harry, and Ron could leave.

**Second Year:**

Neville's first appearance in 1992 was after the start-of-term feast, where he applauded Harry and Ron for flying a car to Hogwarts. The following morning when Ron received a Howler from his mother, Neville urged him to open it quickly.

In Gilderoy Lockhart's first Defence Against the Dark Arts class, a pair of Cornish pixies picked Neville up by the ears and hung him, by his cloak, from a chandelier. Moments later, he crashed back to the ground when the chandelier collapsed.

After the Basilisk attack on Colin Creevey, Neville feared that he might be attacked, due to his poor magical skill, and tried to protect himself by purchasing a large, "evil-smelling" green onion, a pointed purple crystal, and a rotting newt tail. The other students pointed out that Neville should be all right; he was a pure-blood and thus unlikely to be attacked.

Neville attended the first (and only) meeting of Lockhart's Duelling Club. To practise the Disarming Charm, Neville was paired with Justin Finch-Fletchley. When Lockhart suggested the pair to volunteer spell blocking, Snape shot this down, claiming that Neville had difficulty with the simplest spells, and they would have to send what was left of Justin to the hospital wing in a matchbox.

Shortly after Valentine's Day, Neville informed Harry that his belongings had been searched by someone.

**Third Year:**

On the train ride to Hogwarts for his third year, Neville became alarmed when the Hogwarts Express simply stopped. He entered the compartment Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley were in to find out what had happened. A Dementor then entered the compartment, negatively affecting all the students within, though to varying degrees. After arriving at Hogsmeade Station, Neville told people about the experience in the compartment. This made its way to Draco Malfoy, who taunted Harry about fainting.

In their first Divination class, Neville accidentally broke two of Professor Trelawney's tea cups while reading tea leaves. As the class departed, Professor Trelawney warned him that he would be late next class and urged him to work hard to catch up with everyone else. In Care of Magical Creatures class, Neville practised bowing to a Hippogriff; he constantly backed away from the animal, which didn't seem to want to bow back.

The next day in Potions, Neville again managed to earn the ire of Professor Snape. He somehow was able to turn his Shrinking Solution orange instead of green. To ensure Neville would get the potion right, Snape told him that he would feed some of it to Neville's toad, Trevor, at the end of the class. Desperately, he asked Hermione for help; she whispered instructions to him out of the corner of her mouth. By the end of class, he was able to turn his potion green, and successfully shrunk Trevor from a toad to a tadpole. Upon returning Trevor to his proper size, Snape took five points from Hermione simply to spite the Gryffindors.

Later that day, Neville helped Professor Remus Lupin's first practical Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson about boggarts. Neville was the first person to be asked. When asked what scared him most in the world, Neville replied "Professor Snape". To counter the boggart, Lupin asked Neville to picture Snape in his grandmother's clothes. For his help, Neville earned ten points for Gryffindor. Neville destroyed the boggart at the end of class.

In the spring of 1994, Neville lost the passwords to Gryffindor Tower; because Sir Cadogan changed them so frequently, Neville needed to write them down so he could remember them. After the passwords disappeared, Sirius Black managed to enter Gryffindor Tower with a knife. After learning Neville was indirectly responsible, Professor McGonagall banned him from all future visits into Hogsmeade for the remainder of the school year, gave him a detention, and forbade anyone from giving him the password to the common room, thus he had to wait outside the portrait until someone came by. Two days later, Neville received a Howler from his grandmother; he tore out of the Great Hall, amid shouts of laughter, and opened it in the Entrance Hall, where his grandmother's angry voice told him he brought shame to their family.

At the end of his Divination final exam, Neville was told that, if he told anyone his results, he would suffer a serious accident.

**Fourth Year:**

In 1994, Neville met up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione on the Hogwarts Express. He jealously listened to their recap of the Quidditch World Cup; his grandmother had not wanted to go, and did not purchase tickets.

He was also awestruck by Ron's miniature figurine of Viktor Krum. In Mad-Eye Moody's first Defence Against the Dark Arts class, Neville was able to supply information about the Unforgivable Curses, in particular the Cruciatus Curse. When Moody demonstrated the curse on a spider, Neville was terrified; he gripped his desk so hard, his knuckles turned white. Hermione noticed this and called for the professor to stop. After class, Moody — who was in fact Barty Crouch Jr, one of the attackers of Neville's parents, under disguise by use of Polyjuice Potion , took Neville to his office for a cup of tea.

Having heard from Professor Sprout about Neville's aptitude in Herbology, "Moody" cheered Neville up by telling him what Sprout had said and gave him a number of books he thought Neville would enjoy. One of them was Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean, which Crouch intended for Harry to read in order to learn all about Gillyweed for the second task, but he was stubbornly searching through the library.

A few days later in class, Neville was put under the Imperius Curse by Moody, under the pretence of letting the class know what it felt like. Under Moody's influence, Neville performed a series of "quite astonishing gymnastics" that he could not have performed normally.

When the Yule Ball was announced during the Triwizard Tournament, Neville asked Hermione to go with him. After Hermione politely declined, having already agreed to attend with Viktor Krum, Neville asked Ginny Weasley. While the pair seemed to enjoy themselves, Neville accidentally stepped on Ginny's toes while dancing.

**Fifth Year:**

In 1995, Neville met with Harry and Ginny on the Hogwarts Express. Searching for seats, the trio entered Luna Lovegood's compartment. Once inside, he excitedly showed them his Mimbulus Mimbletonia, a birthday present from his great-uncle Algie. He told them about his plans to show it to Professor Sprout, as well as wanting to breed it.

After arriving at Hogwarts, Neville defended Harry during a verbal fight with Seamus Finnigan, claiming that the Daily Prophet was going downhill, not Harry and Dumbledore. He and his grandmother both believed Harry's claim that Voldemort had returned, and had cancelled their subscription to the newspaper.

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione began organising Dumbledore's Army, Neville was one of the first to sign up. At their first meeting in the Room of Requirement, Neville was left partner-less when they began practice; Neville instead partnered with Harry. After successfully Disarming Harry, Neville then joined Ron and Hermione, so Harry could check on the others. . By the beginning of Christmas break, Neville had improved "beyond all recognition."

During Christmas break, Harry's friends learned that Neville's parents were not dead, but patients in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, having gone insane after being tortured by a group of Death Eaters at the end of the First Wizarding War. Harry was the only one who already knew this, having found out in the Pensieve in 1994, but he had told no one, keeping Neville's secret safe. Before Neville left, his mother handed him an empty Droobles Blowing Gum wrapper; while his grandmother wanted him to throw it away, Neville instead pocketed it.

When it was learned that ten Death Eaters escaped from Azkaban in 1996, including three of the ones responsible for the torture of Neville's parents, Neville did not speak of it, but it "wrought a strange and even slightly alarming change" in him, according to Harry. He worked harder than anyone in D.A. meetings, and was the fastest to pick up new spells aside from Hermione.

When Harry had a vision that Sirius Black was in danger at the Ministry of Magic, Neville was one of the D.A. members who volunteered to accompany him. He, Ginny and Luna joined the trio in flying Thestrals to London, despite Harry's reluctance to let them accompany him

Once in the Hall of Prophecies, Harry was drawn to an orb that had his name on it. Neville and Hermione urged him not to remove it; once Harry had, the group was confronted by Death Eaters. In the subsequent battle, Neville accompanied Harry and Hermione. He disarmed a Death Eater who was struggling with Harry, accidentally disarming Harry as well. Later, Antonin Dolohov broke Neville's nose and wand, but Neville refused Harry's suggestion that he leave with an incapacitated Hermione to go get help, instead carrying her while he and Harry searched for Ron, Ginny and Luna.

The other three were soon incapacitated and Neville and Harry were cornered by the Death Eaters. Bellatrix Lestrange briefly tortured Neville with the Cruciatus Curse, both to try to make Harry hand over the prophecy and to see how long Neville held out before "cracking" like his parents.

After the Order of the Phoenix arrived, Harry tried to get out with Neville, who was struck with Tarantallegra by Dolohov. As Harry pulled him up a flight of stairs, Neville accidentally smashed the prophecy. As the battle continued, Neville alerted Harry to the appearance of Albus Dumbledore. The battle soon ended, and Neville and his friends were transported back to Hogwarts, where Neville's nose was fixed by Madam Pomfrey.

Harry soon learned the contents of the prophecy from Dumbledore. As both Neville and Harry were born at the close of July to parents who had all escaped Voldemort three times, they both qualified for the prophecy child. However, Dumbledore believed that the prophecy did indeed refer to Harry, not Neville, as Voldemort marked Harry as his equal by attacking him.

Neville purchased a new wand, 13" cherry wood, with a unicorn hair core, from Garrick Ollivander before his sixth

**Sixth Year:**

On 1 September, 1996, Neville sat with Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood on the Hogwarts Express. When Romilda Vane, a younger Gryffindor student, invited Harry to come to her compartment and implicitly insulted Neville and Luna, Harry coldly rebuffed her, emphasising that Neville and Luna were among his closest and most loyal friends. Neville was later invited to join Horace Slughorn, the new Potions professor, in his train compartment. Slughorn was searching for new students to add to his Slug Club, but Neville didn't seem to meet Slughorn's requirements, and was not invited back to any of Slughorn's parties.

Towards the end of the school year, Neville participated in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. Along with Luna Lovegood, he was the only member of Dumbledore's Army to reply to the summons via the coins. Neville stood guard outside the Room of Requirement with Ron and Ginny, waiting for Draco Malfoy, who evaded them by using Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. Neville suffered an injury that kept him in the hospital wing for some time, though he was able to attend the funeral of Albus Dumbledore shortly afterwards, where Luna helped him into his seat.

**Seventh Year:**

On 1 August, 1997, Lord Voldemort took over the Ministry of Magic. While Muggle-borns were rounded up and Harry, Ron and Hermione went on the run to search for Voldemort's Horcruxes, Neville returned to Hogwarts, and, along with Ginny and Luna, restarted Dumbledore's Army. The D.A. opposed the new headmaster, Severus Snape, and the two new Death Eater professors, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, who taught anti-Muggle propaganda and the Dark Arts. Neville got in trouble with the Carrows for refusing to practise the Cruciatus Curse on other students as a method of punishment, as well as for standing up against their bigotry and cruelty.

The revived D.A. helped protect fellow students from being bullied by the Death Eater teachers, and generally rebelled against authority, such as writing "Dumbledore's Army, still recruiting" on the Hogwarts walls and freeing students from detention. Neville, Luna and Ginny also attempted to steal Godric Gryffindor's sword from Snape's office, but were caught on the way out. In his own way to subvert the Carrows' manner of discipline, Snape only gave them a detention, sending them into the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid. Neville eventually decided to cease their open rebellion after Michael Corner got caught and tortured freeing a chained-up first year.

Neville was eventually left alone to lead the rebellion efforts, as Luna was dragged off the Hogwarts Express by Death Eaters around Christmas of 1997 to coerce her father into ceasing his political dissidence in The Quibbler, and Ginny did not return to Hogwarts following the Easter holidays, as her family went into hiding following Harry, Ron and Hermione's escape from Malfoy Manor. By this time, the Carrows were aware of Neville's role in the rebellion, and he suffered beatings and torture. The Ministry also targeted Neville's grandmother to try to intimidate him, but she evaded capture and went on the run.

Eventually, the Carrows realized that Neville was the main ringleader and decided that Hogwarts could do without him. Fearing that they may kill him, Neville made for the Room of Requirement, which he was able to turn into a hiding place for the D.A., and to connect to the Hog's Head in order to get food from Aberforth Dumbledore. By May, most of the D.A. had taken to living there.

**Battle of Hogwarts:**

On 2 May, Neville enthusiastically greeted Harry, Hermione, and Ron, and led them from the Hog's Head into the Room of Requirement. Believing that their return meant the overthrow of the Death Eater professors, Neville signalled the rest of the D.A. to return to Hogwarts. As students returned, along with the Order of the Phoenix, Voldemort and his Death Eater army approached, and the Battle of Hogwarts began.

During the first round of battle, Neville used various plants to attack Death Eaters, and helped transport the injured and dead when a temporary cease-fire was called. He briefly spoke to Harry, who told him that it was top priority to kill Voldemort's snake, Nagini. When the Death Eaters approached with a "dead" Harry, Neville stood up in defiance of Voldemort. He was subsequently forced to wear the Sorting Hat as it burned because he refused to join Voldemort. Fortunately, due to Harry's sacrifice, Neville was able to shrug off the Full Body-Bind Curse.

Because of his tremendous bravery shown on the battlefield, Neville was able to pull Godric Gryffindor's sword from the burning hat, in the process proving himself a true Gryffindor, something that was doubted constantly throughout due to his apparently weak-willed, shy, and bumbling nature. In a single stroke, he killed Nagini, destroying Voldemort's last remaining Horcrux. Neville subsequently teamed up with Ron Weasley as the defenders of Hogwarts and Death Eaters were forced into the Great Hall and defeated Fenrir Greyback. Also during the Battle Neville duelled Scabior on the Covered Bridge. Scabior fell to his death when the bridge fell down.

**Later Life:**

Neville briefly worked as an Auror immediately following the war. Sometime afterwards, he became Professor of Herbology at Hogwarts. His students were impressed when he would show them his Dumbledore's Army coin, which he and other D.A. members kept as a badge of honour. Neville remained in contact with his old friends, as in 2017, Ginny told her and Harry's eldest son to give Neville their love when he arrived at Hogwarts.

In time, he married his former classmate and D.A. member Hannah Abbott. J.K. Rowling has said he marries Hannah Abbott, and the pair lived at the Leaky Cauldron, where she became the landlady. It is unknown if they ever had any children.


	2. Luna Lovegood

**Luna Lovegood **

**Date of Birth: **

September 1st 1980

**Blood Status:**

Unknown

**House: **

Ravenclaw

**Wand:**

Unknown

Unknown (She had two)

**Patronus:**

Hare

**Occupation:**

Wizarding Naturalist

**Titles:**

Hogwarts School Quidditch commentator

**Loyalties:**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Dumbledore's Army

Order of the Phoenix

The Quibbler

Lovegood Family

Scamander Family

Ravenclaw

**School Life**

**Fourth Year:**

In Luna's fourth year she met and befriended Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. She was one of the only people that Lord Voldermort was back. As the year progressed she was invited to join the underground Defence Against the Dark Arts Group called Dumbledore's Army, the offer in which she eagerly accepted. She enjoyed the experience, working hard alongside the others and enjoying the company.

In a effort to make people believe Harry's story, Hermione arranged a interview for him with Rita Skeeter in the Three Broomsticks Pub in Hogsmeade Village. Luna accompanied them and persuaded her father to publish the interview in the Quibbler.

Near the end of the year Harry had a vision that his godfather Sirius Black was being tortured by Lord Voldermort in the Department of Mysteries. Luna and Ginny stood guard whilst Harry and Hermione snuck into Umbridge's office in attempt to use the Floo Network to contact Sirius whilst Ron tried to distract Umbridge.

However along with Neville Longbottom they were caught tied and gagged by Umbridge and members of her Inquisitorial Squad . This didn't seem to concern Luna though as she was said to be "staring dreamily through the window, as though bored."

Harry and Hermione drew Umbridge away and Luna, Ron, Ginny and Neville managed to escape the Inquisitorial Squad with a variety of hexes and jinxes.

When they again met this time in the Forbidden Forest she and the others found that Harry planned to go to the Department of Mysteries and save Sirius. Luna then reminded Harry of the Thestrals and suggested using them to get to the Ministry. She the mounted her Thestral "as though she did this every day" .

Then the six D.A members flew to the Ministry of Magic in London and Entered the Department of Mysteries where Luna heard voices coming from behind the veil, just as Harry did. Soon after this the group were ambushed by twelve Death Eaters.

Luna participates in the battle that then ensued. She protected Ron, who had been hit with a spell that made him highly confused. Luna also attacked a Death Eater who had grabbed Ginny's ankle and used a reductor curse to make him release it. Luna then guided the injured Ginny and the confounded Ron until they met up with Harry and Neville. She was one of the last D.A members to fall, eventually being stunned and thrown across the room. She regained focus just before the end of the battle and survived relatively unscathed.

At the end of the year Luna spoke to Harry who was mourning the death of his godfather Sirius, and had found no comfort in talking to ghosts. She told him about her mothers death and her belief that she would see her again someday. It was a comforting thought to Harry.

Fifth Year:

The next year was Luna's O.W.L year. On the way to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts express she again shared a compartment with Harry and Ginny and this time Neville as well.

She was very disappointed to find out that the D.A would not be carrying on that year.

Towards Christmas time Luna comforted Hermione after Ron had mocked her in Transfiguration and she ran into the bathroom in tears. Harry finds them when he is trying to find her and return her school bag. Once she leaves Harry asks her if she would like to attend Professor Slughorns Christmas party with him as friends. She accepts and she wears a a set of spangled silver dress robes that gained a lot of giggles from female on lookers but apart from that she looked quite nice. She made Harry laugh so hard at one point that mead came out of his nose

Also that year, Luna would temporarily replace Zacharias Smith as Quidditch commentator for the school. Many found Luna's commentary terrible and annoying, as Luna forgot players' names and went off on tangents such as speculating that Smith was suffering from "Loser's Lurgy," or saying how a cloud was interestingly shaped. She never actually reported the score, and Professor McGonagall had to report it. Coincidently, after Ron heard this commentary, which he found highly amusing, he said "You know, she's grown on me, Luna," previously he found her very strange.

At the end of the school year, the castle came under attack by Death Eaters**, **and Luna was one of the few D.A. members to participate in the ensuing Battle of the Astronomy Tower along with Neville, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Harry asked her and Hermione to watch Snape's office, which they did, but Snape told them that Death Eaters were in the castle and that they had to look after Professor Flitwick whom he claimed had collapsed. After taking Felix Felicis from Harry, the D.A. members were almost untouchable, and all survived the battle unscathed except Neville, who was injured but soon recovered. Luna helped him into his seat when they attended Albus Dumbledore's funeral at the end of the school year.

**Sixth Year:**

On 1 August, 1997, Luna and her father attended the wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour at the Burrow. Luna was able to recognise Harry, who was disguised as a Weasley cousin by use of Polyjuice Potion, by just his expression. She wore yellow dress robes and had a sunflower in her hair, and sat at the same table as Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

At one point, Luna danced happily by herself, twirling on the dance floor with her arms raised, which drew attention from a few onlookers.

That day, the Ministry of Magic was taken over by Voldemort, so it was a Death Eater-controlled Hogwarts that Luna returned to for her sixth year. Severus Snape had been appointed headmaster and Death Eaters Alecto and Amycus Carrow** professors. **Early in the year, Luna, Ginny, and Neville attempted to steal Godric Gryffindor's Sword from the Headmaster's office. Snape caught them and sent them into the Forbidden Forest with Rubeus Hagrid as punishment. The three of them revived and led Dumbledore's Army, which tried to sabotage the Death Eaters' control of the school and to help Harry, Ron and Hermione who were off hunting down Voldemort's Horcruxes in any way they could.

On her way home over the Christmas holidays, Death Eaters captured Luna because her father had been printing stories in support of Harry.

**Capture and Escape:**

It was believed that Luna was held captive at Azkaban, though she was actually imprisoned in the basement of Malfoy Manor, along with the famed wandmaker Garrick Ollivander, to whom she proved a great comfort. Her father was so desperate to get her back that he tried to turn Harry, Hermione and Ron over to the Ministry in exchange for her freedom; the trio escaped, but Hermione ensured that the Death Eaters Xenophilius called glimpsed Harry as they left, so that neither he nor Luna would be punished. The Lovegoods' home was largely destroyed when an erumpent horn, which Xenophilius had believed to be a Crumple-Horned Snorkack's, blew up inside.

The prisoners in Malfoy Manor were soon joined by Harry, Ron, Dean Thomas, and Griphook the goblin, while Hermione was tortured for information upstairs by Bellatrix Lestrange. After Luna helped cut the ropes off their new cell-mates, Dobby the house-elf came to free them. He took Luna, Dean and Ollivander to Shell Cottage, the home of Bill and Fleur, and then returned to assist Harry, Hermione, Ron and Griphook in escaping the Manor. He died in rescuing them.

Luna stayed at the cottage for the remainder of the war, up until the Battle of Hogwarts, and when Dobby was buried, she closed the house elf's eyes and provided the eulogy, thanking him for rescuing her. During her stay, she practised using a new wand that Ollivander had made for her. She also seemed to have started a friendship with Dean. It is unknown what Luna did after Harry, Ron and Hermione left Shell Cottage in order to break into Gringotts Wizarding Bank, but she returned to Hogwarts in May when Neville signalled her as to the trio's return. All of Dumbledore's Army was reassembled and prepared to fight.

**Battle Of Hogwarts:**

When the trio asked the Ravenclaw D.A. members if they were familiar with an item that had once belonged to their house founder, Luna mentioned the lost diadem. She took Harry to the Ravenclaw common room, answering the riddle, "What came first, the Phoenix or the flame?", with "A circle has no beginning.", in order to gain entrance, in order to show him a replica of the diadem. There, she stunned Alecto Carrow, who was waiting for them per Voldemort's orders, and witnessed Professors Minerva McGonagall, Filius joined the battle rather than evacuating

At one point, she, Ernie Macmillan and Seamus Finnigan helped Harry, Ron, and Hermione drive off a group of Dementors that attacked them by casting their Patronuses. Luna encouraged Harry to think of something happy, enabling him to finally summon a Patronus as well. Later, near the end of the battle, she fought against Bellatrix Lestrange next to Hermione and Ginny. When Bellatrix nearly hit Ginny with a Killing Curse, Molly Weasley stepped in and killed her.

Luna witnessed Harry Potter's final defeat of Lord Voldemort and was among the first to congratulate him. A little while later, she created a diversion so that Harry could slip away from the victory celebrations with Ron and Hermione, and have a little break.

**Later life:**

After leaving school, Luna became a famous wizarding naturalist, travelling the world in search of strange creatures. She discovered and classified many species that had never been encountered before, but was never able to find the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, and had to come to terms with the fact that there are some things that simply do not exist.

Harry and Ginny gave their daughter Lily, born in 2008 or 2009, the middle name Luna, considering Luna to be a "dear friend."

Luna married fellow naturalist Rolf Scamander, grandson of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them author Newt Scamander, considerably later in life than Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, who all married and started families in their early-to-mid twenties. The couple had twin boys, Lorcan and Lysander, born several years after the children of Luna's friends.


	3. Ginny Weasley

Ginny Weasley

**Date Of Birth:**

11th August 1981

**Blood Status:**

Pure Blood

**House:**

Gryffindor

**Wand:**

Unknown

**Patronus:**

Horse

**Occupation:**

Quidditch player for the Holyhead Harpies

Senior Quidditch reporter for the Daily Prophet

**Titles:**

Chaser

Seeker

**Loyalties:**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Dumbledore's Army

Slug Club

Holyhead Harpies (Formerly)

Daily Prophet

Weasley Family

Potter Family

Prewett Family

Gryffindor

Gryffindor Quidditch Team

Order of the Phoenix

**School Life**

**First Year:**

Ginny developed a crush on Harry the first time she saw him, and then talked about him all summer. After being rescued from the Dursleys, Harry arrived at the Burrow. She became incredibly clumsy when she was around him.

Ginny travelled to Diagon Alley with her family and Harry. Her exitment to be going to Hogwarts was only marred by her money situation, meaning she would require a lot of second hand supplies for her first year. She became the owner of a brand new set of Lockhart books that Harry gave after Lockhart himself gave him the full set. Thanks to this act of kindness she finally spoke in front of Harry, by defending him from Draco Malfoy. During the talk that followed they met Draco's father Lucius. During his tirade of insulting the Weasley's he managed to slip Tom Riddles diary into one of Ginny's school books.

Ginny began Hogwarts on 1st September 1992 and was sorted into Gryffindor like all the Weasley's before her. She found Riddle's diary and began to write in it. To her astonishment the diary wrote back to her and she began confiding in it about how her brothers teased her, how she had gone to school with second hand books and robes and how she thought that Harry would never like her. She poured heart out to the diary and told Riddle's memory all about Harry's life. At least once Ginny went down to Hagrid's hut hoping to see Harry there. In confiding to the Diary all her deepest secrets and fears she became increasingly vulnerable to Tom Riddle who began to pour a little of his soul back into her and start to possess her.

She started to look peaky but a spout of colds in the school covered up the true meaning of this. By the 31st October Riddle was able to take full control of her and used her to reopen the chamber of secrets, releasing the Basilisk which petrified Miss Norris, Filch's cat.

Following the attack Ginny seemed upset about the attack and her brothers put it down to she was a great cat lover. She opened the chamber another two times resulting in the petrifaction of Colin Creevey and Justin Flinch-Fletchy. She was visibly upset but her brothers again but it down to other reasons such she sat next to Colin in charms and was worried Ron would be expelled if he got into trouble.

Along with her brothers she remained at Christmas instead of going to Egypt to visit her brother Bill. She had started to become suspicious of the Diary and tried to dispose of it by throwing it down a toilet in moaning myrtle's bathroom.

Free of the Diary Ginny sent Harry a singing valentine. It was delivered to him by a dwarf in front of Ginny who was in line waiting for Charms. During the confrontation Harry's bag was ripped and to Ginny's horror she saw that he now had possession of the Diary. To make things worse Malfoy implied to everyone that she had sent the valentine. Fearful that Harry would discover her secrets she waited until the boys dormitory was empty before ransacking it and stealing back the Diary. Recovering it she was once again possessed and reopened the chamber of secrets. This time Hermione was petrified along with a girl called Penelope Clearwater.

Ginny tried to tell Harry and Ron what was going on but couldn't get the words out and was interrupted by Percy. Realising that Harry would come to save Ginny, Riddle again possessed her and mad her write her own farewell on a wall, then enter the Chamber of secrets to die. Riddle came out of the Diary and as he got stronger, Ginny became weaker and she slipped into a unconscious state.

Ginny awoke to see that she had been saved by Harry who had killed the Basilisk and destroyed the Diary using a Basilisk fang. Fearful she confessed what had happened to Harry and was afraid that she was going to be expelled from Hogwarts. She was reunited with her parents in Professor McGonagall's office and despite her fear Professor Dumbledore placed no blame on her.

Following her ordeal, Ginny was happy and relaxed and returned to normal for the rest of the summer term. At the end of the year she travelled back to kings Cross with her brothers and enjoyed playing exploding snap in their compartment.

**Second year:**

Ginny travelled Egypt with her family in the summer of 1993 after her father won 700 hundred galleons in the annual daily prophet prize draw. They various visited tombs and temples but she wasn't allowed in the last one because of all the mutant skeletons.

Ginny and the rest of the weasley's stayed at the Leaky Cauldron the night before she returned for her second year at Hogwarts. She again met Harry but so embarrassed she muttered hello but did not look at him. The next day on platform nine and three quarters the two and they shared a joke over the way Percy was trying to impress j=his girlfriend.

On the train she was separated from her brothers until the train stopped because of the Dementors. In the dark she found her way into the compartment containing Harry, Ron, Hermione and Professor Lupin. She was one of the worst affected by the Dementors because of what had happened with Tom Riddle's Diary. She went pale and shaky and had to comforted by Hermione.

Later that year Harry fell from his broom during a Quidditch match during a storm. She visited him in the Hospital wing and gave him a get well card that sang shrilly. She presented it whilst blushing profusely.

**Third year:**

In the summer of 1994 Ginny spent a lot of time with Hermione who was staying at the Burrow before and after the Quidditch world cup. They shared Ginny's room and a tent at the world cup and solidified their growing friendship. It was Hermione who told her to relax around Harry and maybe start going out with other people or else he would never notice her. Ginny took her advice and even spent some time with the trio. She was shaken by the appearance of Death Eaters in the aftermath.

Ginny returned to Hogwarts that that year held the Triwizard Tournament. She maintained a good friendship with Hermione. She was the only one that Hermione confided in when Viktor Krum asked to the Yule Ball. As a third year Ginny was not allowed to attend unless asked by a older student. She went with Neville who asked when Hermione turned him down after already accepting Krum's offer.

However she still had feelings for Harry and was upset when she heard that he had asked Cho Chang to the ball. She was more upset when Ron told Harry he should go with Ginny after being turned down Cho. She nevertheless attended the ball with Neville and kept her promise. At the ball she met Michael Corner and the end of year began to date him.

**Fourth Year:**

With the revelation that Voldermort had returned Ginny's parents became members of the reconstituted Order of the Phoenix. They relocated to number 12 Grimmauld place for the summer where she shared a room with Hermione. Whilst there she helped her mum to clean the place up to make it inhabitable. Ginny was pleased when Harry arrived and due to taking Hermione's advice was a lot more relaxed and herself around him.

Due to her age she banned from attending Order meetings, so when Sirius insisted on filling Harry in, she was the only one banished from the room. However Hermione who was allowed to hear told her everything anyway.

When she heard that Harry had been found innocent of using magic in front of a Muggle as it was a dangerous situation, she sang and danced around with Fred and George.

In September of 1995 she returned to Hogwarts with her brothers and introduced Neville and Harry to Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw in the same year as her. With the arrival of Dolores Umbridge the new Defence teacher who would only teach theory, Harry, Ron and Hermione formed a illegal study group to help practice practical defence spells. Ginny joined the group along with her boyfriend Michael, who in turn brought along several other Ravenclaws. During their first official meeting Ginny came up with the groups name, Dumbledore's Army.

During her time in the D.A. Ginny should her skills in defensive magic with quick reflexes in the disarming charm and showing considerable power in the reductor curse. This impressed Harry much to her delight as well as making her brothers jealous.

Ginny became Gryffindor when Harry received a ban from Umbridge. Although she admitted to Harry that he was better than her and she enjoyed being a chaser more and scoring goals.

What should have been a happy time around Christmas was marred by a attack on her father by the snake Nagini. She was relieved to find out he was alright and there would be no lasting damage. When they went to see him at ST Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries she immediately hugged him.

After Hermione skipped a skiing trip with her parents she convinced Harry to Leave Buckbeak's room where he had bee hiding and led him to a room where Ron and Ginny were. She learnt that Harry had convinced himself that he thought he had been possessed and attacked her father. She then jumped down his throat for not asking her if he had been or not, she being the only person who had been possessed in the past.

During a visit to ST Mungo's they discovered Neville's parents had been tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange, who used the Cruciatus Curse on them at the end of the First Wizarding war.

On returning to Hogwarts Ginny played in her first game as seeker and although she caught the snitch they lost the game, she downplayed this achievement by saying it was a slow snitch and the opposing seeker Summerby had a cold. Probably as a result of her being more relaxed and their shared experiences as seeker she became closer to Harry. Near Easter they had their first true one on one conversation when they were in the Library. They enjoyed Easter eggs together. He confided to her that he really wanted to speak to Sirius. She later asked Fred and George to help him achieve his wish.

In may Ginny played her second game and caught the Golden Snitch beating Cho Chang. This secured the Quidditch cup for Gryffindor, After this her boyfriend Michael became moody and sulked leading her to dump him shortly after the match.

When Harry had a vision of Sirius being tortured down in the Department of Mysteries Hermione convinced him to use the Floo Powder to see if he really had been taken. Ginny and Luna then came to their assistance. With Harry and Hermione breaking in to Umbridge's office and Ron distracting with news that Peeves was wreaking havoc. Ginny and Luna stopped people entering the corridor by telling people it had been flooded by Garrotting Gas. However Umbridge new of the real location of peeves and used her Inquisitorial squad to round up all the offenders. Ginny was captured by Warrington and when Neville saw what was happening he tried to help.

When she threatened Harry with the Cruciatus Curse she had a fake breakdown and told Umbridge of a fake weapon Dumbledore had told them to make. They then lured her into the Forbidden Forest leaving the others to deal with the Inquisitorial Squad. They escaped using skills they picked up in the D.A. meetings. They regrouped in the forest with Harry and \Hermione who had left Umbridge with a enraged herd of Centaurs.

Convinced Sirius was in mortal danger Harry resolved to travel to London and rescue him. He didn't want the others to go but they persuaded him otherwise. After using Thestrals to get to London they entered the Ministry of Magic using the visitors entrance and headed straight for the Department of Mysteries. In the hall of Prophecy they did not discover Sirius but they did find a Prophecy that was all a about Harry. Once Harry removed it from the shelf they were immediately surrounded by Death Eaters led by Lucius Malfoy. Ginny was then threatened with the Cruciatus Curse by Bellatrix Lestrange.

On Harry's signal the D.A. members fired Reductor curses at the shelves to distract the Death Eaters and they began to run. Ginny along with Luna and Ron was separated from the others. They were chased by Death Eaters through a load of rooms, one containing a 3D model of the Solar System. One of them grabbed Ginny's ankle, breaking it. Ginny was helped to safety by Luna but was pale and in shock. She played no further part in the battle. Luckily the Death Eaters were intent on the Prophecy and were soon distracted by the arrival of Order members.

Following the battle Ginny recovered in the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey fixed her ankle. On the train home she announced she had ditched Michael, Ron told her choose better next time, all while giving Harry a furtive look. She said she had and was dating Dean Thomas.

**Fifth Year:**

During the summer of 1996 Ginny spent the summer at the Burrow alongside Harry, Ron, Hermione and most of the other Weasley's, despite having to put up with Bills Fiancée Fleur Delacour, whom she strongly disliked. Ginny had a good time playing Quidditch in the Orchard and planned to try out for Chaser at school. They also visited the Twins shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She bought her first pet here, a Pygmy Puff by the name of Arnold.

On September 1st she met up with boyfriend Dean Thomas but was interrupted by Zacharias Smith who continually questioned her about the Department of Mysteries. This led to her using the Bat Bogey Hex on him, she was caught by new potions master Horace Slughorn and feared detention but the teacher was so important she was invited along to his compartment to attend a a dinner of select students.

As term started Ginny tried out for Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, of which Harry had been made captain. She excelled and was given a place on the team. Following practice one day she was caught kissing Dean by Harry and Ron.

Ginny and Ron had blazing argument over her kissing dean in public, but she countered by saying Ron thinks so because he's never kissed anyone before. This led to a frosty relationship between the two that lasted quite some time. During the first Quidditch match of the season Ginny scored quite a few goals that helped Gryffindor to victory over Slytherin. After the game she purposely crashed in the commentary box because Zacharias Smith was making bad remarks about Gryffindor. Her feud with Ron then deepened when he got together with Lavender Brown, and the couple was caught kissing in public. Ginny went on to label him a "Filthy hypocrite"

Ginny spent Christmas at the Burrow with all the Weasley's and Harry. Upon returning to school she seemed unenthusiastic about meeting Dean. After Ron was accidentally poisoned on his birthday, they seemingly forgave each other. She and Harry discussed what had happened endlessly trying to come to a conclusion on what had happened.

During the next game of the season Cormac hit a Bludger at Harry fracturing his skull. Dean laughed at this leading to a blazing row with Ginny.

They had been going through a rocky patch when they split because Ginny accused him of pushing her through the portrait hole. In truth however Harry bumped into her whilst under the invisibility cloak whilst under the influence of Felix Felicis (Lucky Potion). Ginny was still her usual bubbly self though. She also defended Harry's use of the Sectumsempra curse on Malfoy. This earned him a detention by Snape, causing him to miss the last Quidditch game of the season.

With Harry in detention, Ginny took the role of Seeker and Gryffindor won the match and the Quidditch cup, Ginny and Harry kissed as a result, something which she was very happy about. Ginny and Harry began dating but their time together was limited due to Harry's weekly detentions and Ginny's O.

In June Draco Malfoy let Death Eaters into the school whilst Dumbledore and Harry were off searching for one of Voldermorts Horcruxes. Harry who had expected Malfoy to be a Death Eater all along told Ron and Hermione to stay strong and gave them the remains of his Felix Felicis potion, which joined them in taking. They all along with Neville staked out the Room of Requirement which Harry believed Malfoy had been using for some unknown purpose.

Ginny and the others saw Malfoy leave the room with his hand of Glory. When he saw them he threw Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder leaving them helpless as Malfoy led Death Eaters into the school. They met up with Order of the Phoenix members who were guarding the school under Dumbledore's orders.

In the ensuing battle Ginny battled Amycus Carrow but suffered no injuries due to the Felix Felicis potion. In the aftermath she was shocked to see that her brother Bill had been permanently injured and scarred by werewolf Fenrir Greyback. She also lead Harry away from Dumbledore's body so he could break the news to others. She finally accepted Fleur to knowing now how much she loved Bill.

Ginny took her exams despite the tragedy that had happened. Harry broke up with Ginny knowing she could become a target if voldermort knew how much he cared for her. She accepted this decision because she knew and noble and brave he was.

**Sixth Year: **

Ginny knew that Harry's protection were to end but she was only partially relieved to see him turn up at the Burrow after being rescued. Ginny hadn't gone but had stayed behind with her mother and when people began to reappear she was shocked to see George had lost and ear but she helped to tend to him. She relaxed as all her family returned but the deaths of Harry's Owl and Mad Eye Moody had sobered up the mood.

On Harry's seventeenth birthday Ginny confessed that she didn't know what to get him as anything she did get would probably to big to take with him. So then she kissed him like she never had before they were caught by a disapproving Ron and Hermione in tow.

Ginny was a bridesmaid at Bill and Fleur's wedding, she wore a golden dress that Aunt Muriel complained was far to low cut. In the middle of the celebration they were warned by Kingsley Shacklebolt's Patrons that the minister was dead and Death Eaters were coming. Hermione apparated away along with Harry and Ron to begin there quest. The Weasley's were questioned but were not harmed.

As the new regime Hogwarts attendance was now compulsory, as Muggle-Borns were also being rounded up. Once at school her, Neville and Luna worked to restart Dumbledore's army and defy Snape's new regime. They openly defied the regime by doing graffiti the walls with messages saying things like "Dumbledore's army, still recruiting" . On one occasion they attempted to steal the sword of Gryffindor. But were caught and punished. Ginny served detention with Hagrid and was banned from all future Hogsmeade trips. Her and Neville were left to lead the D.A. after Luna was abducted after Christmas.

During the Easter Holidays Ginny was at the Burrow when all the Weasley's were forced into hiding when it became know that Ron was accompanying Harry on his mission along with Hermione.

**Battle of Hogwarts:**

When Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived at Hogwarts in search of a Horcrux they were met by the remnants of Dumbledore's Army. Acting on a promise Neville sent a message to Ginny via a enchanted coin, that Harry was at the school. Ginny arrived with her brothers and Cho Chang with a understanding that a battle was about to be fought.

As more members of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army showed Ginny was forbade that she was not to fight. Ginny fought against it, not wanting to leave when her whole family Harry and Hermione would be fighting. Lupin offered her a compromise, she could stay in the Room of Requirement so she would be on the seen but she would not be fighting. She didn't like it but she agreed.

Harry needed to use the Room of Requirement to find the lost Diadem of Ravenclaw and made Ginny leave as long as she came back in after. Finally free of her sanctuary she left to join the fighting.

After the initial fighting Lord Voldermort called a temporary truce to allow the fighters to recover their dead and wounded. She was shocked and heartbroken to discover that her brother Fred had been killed. She was comforted by Hermione and later left to help recover other dead. When Harry Passed her on his way to the Forbidden Forest she was comforting a girl. Harry thought she sensed his presence but there was no contact between the two.

When the seemingly lifeless body of Harry was carried out of the Forest Ginny screamed in disbelief and grief. However his apparent death spurred the remaining fighters on. Neville took up the sword of Gryffindor and beheaded Nagini. With the battle restarted Ginny along with Hermione and Luna fought Bellatrix Lestrange. Just as a killing curse had missed Ginny missed her by inch her mother took up the fight and killed the women that had threatened her daughter.

Ginny witnessed Harry's defeat of Voldermort and sat with head on her mothers shoulders during the victory celebrations in the Great Hall.

**Later Life:**

After the end of the Second Wizarding War Ginny rekindled her romance with Harry. She became a professional Quidditch player for the Holyhead Harpies for several years before leaving. At some point she got married to Harry. She retired from Quidditch ad settled down to have a family with Harry. They had three children, Lily Luna Potter, Albus Severus Potter and James Sirius Potter. She would also become Senior Quidditch Correspondent at the Daily Prophet.


	4. Draco Malfoy

**Draco Malfoy**

**Date of Birth:**

5th June 1980

**Blood Status:**

Pure blood

**House:**

Slytherin

**Wand:**

10 inches, Hawthorn, Unicorn Hair

Elder Wand

18 inches, Elm, Dragon Heartstring

Unknown

**Patronus:**

Unknown

**Occupation:**

Unknown

**Titles:**

Prefect

Seeker

**Loyalties: **

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Slytherin Quidditch team

Inquisitorial Squad

Draco Malfoy's Gang

Death Eaters

Malfoy Family

British Ministry of Magic

**School Life:**

**First Year:**

Draco was first seen by Harry Potter, who met him in Madam Malkins Robes For All Occasions. Whilst there he didn't recognise who Harry was. He made a intolerant speech about Muggle-Born students, as well as Rubeus Hagrid, who Harry happened to be travelling with. Apart this he acted in a otherwise friendly and charming way.

Whilst on the Hogwarts Express he offered his friendship towards Harry, now knowing who he actually was. Harry never took his hand in friendship however, this was because he didn't like what was just said about his new friend Ron. Harry also expressed that he was strongly reminded of Dudley and thence turned down the offer. This created a hatred that lasted throughout the rest of their school life.

Once he arrived at Hogwarts, he joined Slytherin house and quickly befriended Vincet Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. He remained Hostile toward Harry. In turn this led to a duel. However this was just an attempt to get him into trouble for being out after curfew. This was mainly because he despised and resented all the attention Harry got due to his defeat of Voldemort and his obvious talent on a broom.

Later that Year he found out Harry, Ron and Hermione's attempt to smuggle Hagrid's pet dragon Norbert away. He informed Professor McGonagall of the fact. However he was put into detention for being out past the curfew and telling lies about other students.

For his detention, he along with Harry, Hermione and Neville Longbottom who had also been caught, were sent to assist Hagrid in the Forest. They went into the Forest to attempt to find a injured Unicorn. Malfoy branded this as servants work.

**Second Year:**

In his second year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Draco was awarded the position of Seeker on the Slytherin team. This led to the whole team being bought the fastest broom of the time by his father Lucius. They all got Nimbus 2001's. Hermione Granger reacted openly by saying "at least they didn't have to buy their way in". This caused Draco to react angrily to the accusation and call her a "filthy little mudblood". This caused the whole Gryffindor team to react angrily to him, Ron Weasley attempted to make him "eat slugs" but unfortunately the hex backfired, due to his broken wand.

Draco happened to be the reason Slytherin lost the first game of the Season Gryffindor vs. Slytherin because the snitch was hovering right above his left ear, something he didn't notice.

During the shot lived duelling club at Hogwarts that year. Draco duelled with Harry Potter. He conjured a snake in a attempt to win the duel and was disappointed when Harry used Parseltounge to get passed it. However this did lead to many people to believe that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin and opened the Chamber of Secrets to release the monster from it's dark abyss. The trio thought that Malfoy could be the true heir due to his views about Muggle-Borns. This led to the Hermione brewing Polyjuice potion in the girls bathroom. Harry and Ron turned into Crabbe and Goyle and discovered that Malfoy was not the Heir and that the Chamber was open fifty years ago. He also confessed he wished he could help the real Heir.

In fact it was actually his own father who had planted the book in a attempt to get the Chamber reopened. He had planted Tom Riddle Jr's diary on young Ginny Weasley. Draco was not aware of his fathers intentions and was only instructed to keep his head down. The diary was in fact a Horcrux and when stabbed with Basilisk fang was destroyed.

**Third Year:**

My began the year by criticizing the way Harry reacted to the Dementors that appeared on the train. These Dementors were around to search for the escaped prisoner, Sirius Black.

As well as this he hinted towards the crimes that Black had committed regarding Harry's parents. He went as far as to say that, if anything like that were to happen to his parents he would seek his revenge.

During the first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle attempted to put Harry off by posing on the ground as a Dementor. This resulted in Harry's first corporal Patronus as it was only what the Dementors made him hear that made him black out. Not the actual Dementors themselves.

Not long after he was injured by Buckbeak the Hippogriff, this was because he insulted it and then it attacked him. He then over exaggerated his injuries, all in a bid to get attention, as well as Hagrid sacked. Therefore when he mocked Hagrid over how upset he was when a death sentence was passed, Hermione slapped him in anger. How Buckbeak was saved due to Harry and Hermione using the Time Turner.

**Fourth Year:**

Draco is first attending the Quidditch World Cup with his parents, Nacrissa and Lucius. He viewed the game from the Cornelius Fudge's top box. When a group of Death Eaters later terrorized the camp, he stood calmly and taunted Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, he mocked the Muggles because of their status, he even implied that Hermione should be up there to as she was a Muggle Born witch.

During his Fourth year at Hogwarts, the Triwizard Tournament was hosted, to his horror, Harry was chosen as a champion. Chosen despite being to young. Draco gave his full support to Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts Champion. He among a group of students wore a badge that read "Potter Stinks" and "Support Cedric Diggory, The Real Hogwarts Champion". Among other things he kept taunting to Harry that he would barely last a couple of minutes against his Dragon.

He is also the one who constantly kept Rita Skeeter informed about the goings on behind the scenes, this led to articles being produced about Harry, Hermione and Hagrid. He was able to do this as he knew she was a Animagus. The constant public assault on Harry would to everyone's belief that he was lying about the return of Lord Voldermort.

Early in the year he tried to hex Harry when his back was turned, this led to Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody to transfigure him and the bounce him around the room as a punishment, however he was stopped by Professor McGonagall. Draco was highly embarrassed whilst most other students were highly amused. Throughout the rest of the year, people would scare him by telling him Mad Eye was behind him, this made jump every time. During the Christmas period he attended the Yule Ball with Pansy Parkinson.

At the end of the year he mocked Harry further by saying he had picked the wrong side by fighting against Voldermort.

**Fifth Year:**

In his fifth year, along with Pansy Parkinson, he became a Slytherin prefect. He rubbed into Harry that he never made prefect as the Gryffindor prefects were Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. He also wrote all the lyrics to the song "Weasley is our King", this was to mock Ron's Goalkeeping ability on the Quidditch pitch. Insulting Harry and the Weasley's parents after said Quidditch game led to Draco being attacked. This in turn though led to Harry, Fred and George being banned from Quidditch for Violent conduct.

Later that year he joined Dolores Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad. He clearly enjoyed the power that his new found power gave him over the other students. Draco was the one to catch Harry as he attempted to escape the last Dumbledore's Army meeting. This earned his house fifty points. He was again late involved with the capture of Harry and his friends whilst they were attempting to discover the whereabouts of Sirius Black. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny were all taken back to Umbridge's office for questioning, the room was then guarded by the Inquisitorial Squad.

Before Umbridge could follow through on her excuse to use the Cruciatus Curse on Harry, Hermione told her there was a weapon in the forest that Dumbledore had left for them to use. Draco had a look of greed upon his face that led Umbridge to only take Harry and Hermione into the forest with her.

After Umbridge left the rest of the D.A used a wide variety of spells to escape, Draco was hit with a Bat Bogey Hex that was cast by Ginny Weasley. Soon it was revealed that Hermione had lied about the weapon and Umbridge had been carried of by a herd of angry Centaurs. They then flew to the Ministry where the Battle of the Department of Mysteries soon followed.

Draco's father was found among the Death Eaters among the Ministry and was imprisoned for his actions there. Draco was upset about this and blamed Harry, he sough to attack him along with Crabbe and Goyle, but they was attacked themselves by Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George

**Sixth Year:**

During 1996 Draco is believed to of become a Death Eater, in replacement of his father who was currently in prison due to his capture in the Department of Mysteries. O n the train he bragged to his fellow Slytherin's about his mission.

However as the year went on he quickly became afraid, afraid that he would not finish the task set out before him, to kill Albus Dumbledore and sneak Death Eaters into the castle. It was implied that Voldemort intended for Draco to fail as punishment for Lucius capture in the Department of Mysteries. The whole safety of his family rested solely upon his shoulders as attempted to repair the old Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement. When Harry over heard a conversation, he learnt the truth, however before hr could get away Draco hit him with the Full Body Bind curse, he then proceeded to stamp on his face, breaking his nose, this in turn caused Harry's hatred of Draco to increase to a higher lever of intensity.

During the summer break he questioned Borgin about the vanishing cabinets, one in Borgin and Burkes, the other one, the brother, in Hogwarts. Draco showed him and threatened that he would be attacked if he were not to follow his orders to the word.

During the school year, Draco attempted two assassination attempts in fear that he would fail in his orders from Voldemort. This led to two innocent people being injured. The stress level eventually became to much, he confessed all his fears to the ghost in the bathroom, Moaning Myrtle, here he spilt all of he secrets and fears about his mission. During one of these meetings Harry Potter stumbled in upon it. Draco reacted by trying to cast the Cruciatus curse, however was cut short when Harry used Sectumsempra, causing him to be cut up. In turn he nearly bled to death.

Eventually Draco managed to repair the old Vanishing Cabinet, he used this to Sheppard Death Eaters into the school.

From there he proceeded up to the top of the Astronomy Tower were he managed to corner a weaker Dumbledore, who had just returned from his quest to find a Horcrux. However when given the opportunity to kill Dumbledore, who had just said he would help protect his family if he were to come over to the right side. He could not overcome his hatred and commit murder.

However, Snape, who had made a unbreakable vow to Draco's mother Nacrissa, to step in if Draco failed, stepped up and killed Dumbledore without a second though about what he was doing. He then led Draco out of the grounds and to safety.

Unknowingly, when Draco had disarmed Dumbledore he had gained ownership of the Elder wand, which is one of the three Deathly Hallows.

Because of the mission he had to do, he saw many changes happen to his life. He appeared to have lost his interest in Quidditch, where he played Seeker for his team. He allowed and Probably paid another kid called Harper, to play instead of him. He also became neglectful of his studies. He received two detentions off of Professor McGonagall for two missing Transfiguration assignments.

He also neglected his Prefect duties, which in normal circumstances he would happily go about and neglect. He also no longer had any trust in Snape, who up until this moment had been his favourite teacher at Hogwarts.

He could no longer attend Hogwarts as he was a accomplice to Albus Dumbledore's murder. However reluctantly he and his family had to seek refuge, because of there fear, with the Dark Lord.

**Seventh Year**

Before the start of the school year, Draco participated unwillingly in Death Eater activities. During this time he witnessed the murder of the Muggle Studies teacher, Charity Burbage and on Voldemort's orders he tortured Thorfinn Rowle. Due to later reference it is believed that the Malfoy family had lost a lot of their credibility and reliability in the Death Eater circle.

It is unknown whether Draco attended school during the school year. It is possible that he did not so that he could act upon any orders the Dark Lord had for him.

During the holidays at Easter time Draco was seen at home. He was called upon to by his parents and Aunt Bellatrix to confirm the identities of Harry, Ron and Hermione who had been captured by snatchers due to the taboo that was on Voldemort's name. Draco showed great hesitation in doing this task.

When Hermione lied to Bellatrix under torture about the sword of Godric Gryffindor, Draco was sent to get the Goblin Griphook.

Later that same evening, during the escape, Draco was stripped of his wand by Harry. Afterwards he and his family were forced to stay in their house under the orders of the Dark Lord.

**Battle Of Hogwarts**

Later that year he chose to stay behind during the battle, along with Crabbe and Goyle in a bid to bring Harry to Voldemort. It is possible that he was only doing this in order to earn forgiveness and earn his family redemption in the eyes of Voldemort. However it soon became clear that he no longer had the same control he used to over his friends, especially Crabbe.

Despite telling his friends that Harry was to be kept alive, they attempted to kill him anyway. Crabbe conjured the Fienfyre curse. He was unable to control it and it quickly engulfed the Room of Requirement into flames.

He tried his hardest to save Crabbe and Goyle, he managed to get a stunned Goyle, who had been hit in the previous fight onto Ron and Hermione's broom before he would let Harry lead them to safety.

Crabbe however, was killed in the fire, leaving Draco very upset.

Draco was again spotted whilst Harry, Ron and Hermione were under the Invisibility cloak, he was pleading with a Death Eater that he was on their side. Harry continued on to stun this Death Eater. Ron then punched him in the stomach, whilst calling him a "Two faced bastard" as this was the second time they had saved his life.

After the defeat of Voldemort, Draco and his family were seen in the great hall to be looking uncertain of their place in the victory celebrations.

**Later Life**

Draco and his family manage to avoid imprisonment in Azkaban, this was due to their last minute changing of sides, and lying to Voldemort to save Harry.

Draco eventually married Astoria Greengrass and had one kid, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Whilst sending his son of for his first year at Hogwarts of September 1st 2017 he saw Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, he greeted them with a curt nod. The relationship between Harry and Draco had improved drastically after the war. However they were still considered to be anything but friends.


	5. Ron Weasley Part 1

**Date of Birth:  
**1st March 1980

**Blood Status:  
**Pure Blood

**House:  
**Gryffindor

**Wand:**  
Ash, 12 inches, Unicorn Tail Hair  
Willow, 14 inches, Unicorn Tail Hair  
Chestnut, 9 ¼ inches, Dragon Heartstring

**Patronus:  
**Jack Russell Terrier

**Occupation:  
**Auror**  
**Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Employee

**Titles:**  
Prefect  
Keeper  
Auror  
S.P.E.W Treasurer

**Loyalties:  
**Gryffindor**  
**Gryffindor Quidditch Team**  
**Chudley Cannons**  
**Dumbledore's Army**  
**Ministry of Magic (Auror Office)**  
**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **  
**Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare**  
**Order of the Phoenix**  
**Weasley Family**  
**Granger Family**  
**Prewett Family**  
**Potter Family**  
**Harry Potter**  
**Albus Dumbledore**  
**Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

**School Life:**

**First Year:  
**Ron began attending Hogwarts on September 1st 1991 and was sorted into Gryffindor like the rest of Weasley family had been before him.

On his first trip he met and quickly became friends with Harry potter, who had let Ron sit next to him in his compartment.Ron was shown great generosity by Harry who bought a load of snacks for them to share, this set in motion a lifelong friendship.Some examples of this are Harry standing up to bully Draco Malfoy for him, Ron telling him it wasn't his fault that the Potions master, Severus Snape hated him and agreeing to be his second in a duel that had turned out to be a trick my Malfoy.

Ron and Harry also met Hermione Granger on the train; in this short instant they took an immediate dislike of her. Ron especially hated her, he saw her as someone who constantly showed off all of her magical knowledge. Ron especially hated it when Hermione corrected him on the correct pronunciation of the spell "Wimgardium Leviosa" in a Charms class.

Talking to Harry before the Halloween feast, he insulted her and called her a nightmare, unfortunately she overheard them and barged past them crying, and from there she went to the bathroom and stayed and cried.

Later that evening it was announce that a Troll was loose in the school. Ron and Harry then discovered that Hermione was in trouble as she didn't know anything about the Troll. In return of them rescuing her, Hermione lied to the Professors to keep the two boys out of trouble. From that moment, the three were friends.

Later in the year the Trio discovered that the Philosophers stone was being kept at Hogwarts and someone was attempting to steal it.

They soon believed it to be Professor Snape who was going to steal the stone, for they believed him to be working alongside Lord Voldemort. It turned out it was actually Quirinus Quirrell that was aiding Lord Voldemort of his attempt in stealing the stone.

Ron's incredible talent at chess, turned out to be a talent that would save their lives in their quest to the stone. Ron managed to defeat the Giant Chess set that McGonagall had placed to protect the stone. However, he did this at great sacrifice to himself. He allowed the piece he was portraying to be taken so that Harry could go and check mate the King.

In the end the Trio managed to protect the stone. Ron was awarded 50 house points for the "Best game of chess Hogwarts has seen these many years" This in turn helped Gryffindor to win the house cup for the first time in seven years, Something that Ron's brother was very happy about.

**Second Year:**

Having not heard a word from Harry for nearly all of the summer after his first year, Ron and his twin brothers Fred and George took matters into their own hands. In an attempt to rescue him from Privet Drive, they stole their fathers flying Ford Anglia and flew there. During this time they tore the bars from his window using all the horsepower that the little car could give. Ron then helped Harry to retrieve all of his belongings and place them into the car.

Upon returning to the Burrow, Ron and his brothers were severely told of by a furious Molly Weasley for having taken such a serious course of action.

On September 1st, Ron and Harry missed the Hogwarts Express as the gateway to the platform had been closed off to them. This caused them to have to take another serious course of action. They went back to the car with the intention to wait for Mr and Mrs Weasley; however they soon decided that they would fly the Ford Anglia to school.

However, nearing the end of the journey, the car malfunctioned. This caused them to crash into the Whomping Willow, a tree that moved and fought back. After they were back onto solid ground the car threw them and all their belongings out. It then powered away into the Forbidden Forest where it stayed. Due to the Crash Ron's wand was damaged, this caused it malfunction even with the simplest of spells. An example of this is when Malfoy calls Hermione a "Mudblood" he then attempts the Eat Slugs curse; unfortunately, it backfired and caused him to vomit slugs everywhere.

Malfoy's obvious hate for Muggle-Borns led Ron, Harry and Hermione to believe that he was the Heir of Slytherin when the Chamber of Secrets opened again for the first time in nearly 50 years. They believed he had released the monster within that attacked the students.

To test this theory, Hermione brewed a very complex potion, known as Polyjuice Potion (Transforms you into someone else) this surpassed all of Ron's opinions of her as he never suspected her to break the rules.

When they took the Potion, Ron transformed into Vincent Crabbe, whilst Harry transformed into Gregory Goyle. However her own transformation was not a success because she mistook a hair from Millicent Bullstrode's cat as one from Millicent herself.

Ron and Harry soon discovered that Malfoy was not the Heir of Slytherin and were deeply upset when Hermione was the next victim of the infamous Basilisk. However she did leave them a clue that led to the discovery of what the monster was.

During their investigation Ron showed bravery that many adults would not. Despite his extreme fear of spiders, he travelled into the Forbidden Forest alongside Harry, straight into an Acromantula nest, led by the giant spider, known by the name of Aragog.

Not long after this it was learnt that Ron's sister Ginny had been taken by the Heir of Slytherin where it was said it would lie forever. They then decided against what they were told, so they raced to try and save her.

In a vain attempt to get Gilderoy Lockhart, their Defence against the Dark Arts teacher at the time, to help them, they raced to his office to give him information. However they discovered that he wasn't attempting to save Ginny, but fleeing the castle as quickly as possible. They both turned their wands on him and forced him to venture forth with them into the Chamber of Secrets.

Once in the Chamber, Lockhart attempted to seize control by wiping their memories. He did this as a attempt to seize yet more glory and fame. However in a fortunate coincidence he used Ron's broken wand, luckily it backfired on himself, wiping his memory in the process.

Ron was left behind to look after Lockhart, who had suffered permanent damage by the spell whilst Harry saved Ginny and defeated the Basilisk.

For all of his bravery and courage, Ron received an award for services to the school, as well as 200 house points for Gryffindor.

**Third Year:  
**During the summer after his second year, the Weasley won the Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw. The family used the family to visit Ron's eldest brother Bill, in Egypt. The news of the families' lucky break made the Daily Prophet, Ron sent the clipping and a Pocket Sneakoscope to Harry for his Birthday.

On the very last day of the summer, Ron, Harry and Hermione met in Diagon Alley to get there shopping for the new school year. They all took rooms for the night in the Leaky Cauldron.

During their stay Ron shared Room 11 with his brother; this led to a lot of arguing. Percy believed that Ron had taken his Prefect badge. Harry later found the Twins, they had enchanted the badge so that it now said Big Head Boy. Ron was later also accused of smudging a photo Percy's girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater. Whether Ron did this or not, we do not know. However, knowing Fred and George, they were probably the guilty party.

During the summer, Sirius Black, a notorious prisoner at Azkaban, escaped. In light of this security was stepped up all over Britain. The first instance of this was when the Hogwarts Express was stopped and searched by Dementors. At the start of term feast, Dumbledore announced that Dementors would be playing host at Hogwarts, guarding it until Black was found.

As the new term began, Third Years started new lessons. Ron took Care of Magical Creatures and Divination alongside Harry. They soon found upon discovering that Divination was a lesson that they frowned upon and did not like.

Ron's first Care of Magical Creatures lesson was a downright disaster. Hagrid, a new teacher, had planned what he thought was going to be a fun lesson studying Hippogriffs. However they are very proud creatures, so once Malfoy insulted Buckbeak, one of the Hippogriffs; it attacked him, damaging his arm. Malfoy promised revenge.

Also during the first week, Ron had his first Defence of Dark Arts lesson with Professor Lupin. He soon became a teacher that everyone liked and enjoyed having lessons with.

On Halloween, Ron accompanied Hermione to Hogsmeade. Harry could not go as Uncle Vernon had not signed his permission slip. After their return, they attended the amazing Halloween feast. During this time Sirius Black entered the castle, this meant the students were forced to spend the night in the Great Hall.

Nearing Christmas Hagrid received a complaint from the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures about Buckbeak. When he shared this with the trio, they promised to do all within their power to make sure that Buckbeak was not executed.

However this took a backseat on Christmas day however when Harry received a Firebolt Racing Broom from a mysterious source. Concerned for his safety Hermione informed Professor McGonagall. This increased the tension between Ron and Hermione whose friendship was already at breaking point due to Hermione's new cat, Crookshanks, continually tried to eat Ron's Rat Scabbers.

A few weeks later they almost reconciled but then Scabbers disappeared and the row heightened again.

Black was still yet to be found however and following the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw Quidditch match, he entered Gryffindor Tower.

Hearing the sound of ripping curtains, Ron awoke to find Sirius Black standing over him with a knife. He then screamed and Black fled from the scene. This incident made Ron popular within Hogwarts. However he soon came down with a crash when Hagrid scolded him and Harry for their mistreatment of Hermione during this period.

The three patched it up a few days later when Hagrid sent them a letter saying that Buckbeak was to be sentenced to death.

With the trio's exams coming up, they tried to help Hagrid with the appeal as well as their own studying.

Upon hearing that the appeal was lost, Ron, Harry and Hermione went down to visit Hagrid who was waiting for the executioner as it was evening time. They told him they help set the record straight but were told they would be in more trouble if they were to be seen.

Whilst Hermione was helping a sobbing Hagrid with making the tea, she found Scabbers. Soon though, they were all sent away by Hagrid. Once they heard an unmistakeable sound of an execution, they walked back up to the castle in a state of shock.

Before they made it back to the castle, Scabbers began to struggle in Ron's hands. Not wanting to again lose his pet, he chased after him with Harry and Hermione in toe. He eventually caught up, but not before he was in the shadow of the Whomping Willow.

He looked up to see a massive black dog bearing down on him with teeth bared. The dog lunged on him and grabbed his arm, then began to pull him towards the willow. In a vain attempt to prevent the dog from pulling him into the tunnel beneath the Willow, he hooked his foot around the edge causing it break when the dog pulled him under. Reaching its destination the dog revealed itself to be Sirius Black, who was an Animagus, he called to warn his friends but it was too late.

Black ambushed Harry and Hermione once they entered the room, disarming them. However upon seeing who it was, Harry physically attacked Black in any way he could, with Hermione and an injured Ron helping in any way possible. Harry could find it within himself to finish the job when he overpowered Black however and was disarmed again by Professor Lupin who had entered the room.

Ron was initially relieved to see Lupin. That changed though when Lupin and Black embraced like brothers would. They then demanded that Ron should turn over his Rat. Ron refused however, and then Hermione accused him of being many different things, including a werewolf.

Sirius and Lupin then began to spin a long tail of how Peter Pettigrew had betrayed James and Lily Potter, not Sirius. After being convinced in part, Ron eventually handed over Scabbers when Lupin promised that if he really were a Rat, then no harm would come to it. It was then revealed that the Rat was Pettigrew, he was grovelling and begs at the feet of his once former friends.

It was then decided that Pettigrew was to be turned over to the Dementors, Lupin put Ron's leg in a splint. He said he could not fix bones nearly as well as Madam Pomfrey. Along the way the Full Moon appeared and Lupin transformed. In the mass confusion that followed, Pettigrew attacked Ron and then escaped.

It was only hours later that whilst recovering in the Hospital Wing Ron was told that Sirius had escaped, as had Buckbeak. For some reason Madam Pomfrey, who claimed she could "mend bones in heartbeat" could not fix Ron's leg immediately. It is possible that he gained an infection in the wound, after all he did spend a long time in a very dirt Shrieking Shack as well outside during Lupin's transformation. It is also possible that the curse Pettigrew hit him did more damage than we suspect that it did.

In replacement for the pet he had lost in the years events. Sirius sent Ron an owl called Pigwidgeon, a very small owl, who Ron eventually nicknames Pig.

**Fourth Year:  
**In the summer after their Third Year, Ron invited Harry and Hermione to accompany him to the Quidditch World Cup to see Bulgaria vs. Ireland. Before this time though, Mr Weasley had to pick up Harry from the Dursley's at Number 4, Privet Drive, Surrey. He connected the Floo Network just for the day, unfortunately, he did not that the fireplace was blocked on the other side. They had to blast it out in order to get Harry.

The next day Ron, Harry, Hermione and all of the Weasley's except for Molly left for the World Cup. They made camp in one of the fields. During this time, they met many of friends from school. They had prime seats for the match because Mr Weasley helped Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, out of a fix. During the match, Ron got to watch his Quidditch idol, Viktor Krum, catch the snitch to end the game.

After the game, whilst the Irish were still celebrating, trouble began. Death Eaters stormed the camps, blasting tents out of the way and holding a Muggle family hostage. They were ex followers of Voldemort, who had chosen to don their old uniforms and let out a little steam.

During the mass confusion that was to follow, Mr Weasley ordered his family, Harry and Hermione into the nearby Forest to hide from the oncoming danger. Ron, Harry and Hermione quickly lost the rest of the family; however they did meet Draco Malfoy in due course. He even went far enough to suggest that Hermione could be a target if she were to be seen. This in turn led Ron to beg Harry and Hermione that they should leave and go deeper into the Forest. Deeper and deeper they went until they entered a clearing, then they heard a man conjure the Dark Mark. After this Ron and his friends were questioned by Ministry officials, as they were the only ones around when the mark was conjured.

On September 1st Ron, Harry and Hermione departed from London on the Hogwarts Express. During the trip they encountered Draco Malfoy yet again, where he insulted Ron, his father and his new Dress Robes. That same evening at the welcoming feast, Dumbledore announce that the Triwizard Tournament was to be taking place that year at Hogwarts. He quickly became caught up in his fantasies of the Tournament. He was snapped back to reality however, by his new Fourth Year lessons, Hagrid had them raising Blast-Ended-Skrewts, whilst Professor Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody impressed Ron when he taught them the unforgivable curses and there effects. When the students from the Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic arrived on 30th October, Ron was surprised to see Viktor Krum alongside the Durmstrang bunch.

Having discussed the possibility of outwitting the Goblet of Fire and Dumbledore's age line. Ron was surprised when Harry's name appeared out of the Goblet on Halloween night. Jealous of Harry's wealth and fame, the two did stop speaking to each other. They did not reconcile until after the first task when Ron concluded that you would be downright mental to enter the Tournament of your own free will. The two became friends once more.

Soon after the First Task, they were told by Professor McGonagall that the Yule Ball was to take place and was a traditional part of the Tournament. Whilst all Fourth Years and above went about trying to find a date, Ron and Harry found it very hard to do. Charmed by Part-Veela and Beauxbatons Champion, Fleur Delacour, Ron clumsily asked her to attend the ball with him, once realising what he had done however, he fled in embarrassment. Harry was eventually able to get them both dates, with Parvati and Padma Patil.

During the ball, when saw Hermione dancing with his hero, Viktor Krum, he was overcome with a huge surge of jealousy. This led to a blazing row between them, and although it did not harm their friendship, it did leave them both with un-resolved feelings for one another.

During the second task, Ron was taken as the hostage of what Harry would miss most. When Ron discovered that Harry had not only saved him but Gabrielle Delacour as well, he was not at all pleased. However his argument was invalid however when Harry got given extra points for "Moral Fibre"

A while after this Ron accompanied Harry and Hermione to visit Sirius in Hogsmeade Village where he had taken to hiding. Whilst there, they discussed the disappearances of Barty Crouch Jr and Bertha Jorkins. They also passed their theories about Professor Snape by him, but they were quickly shot down, much to Ron's displeasure. In the weeks that led up to the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament, Ron, alongside Hermione, helped Harry to prepare for the maze.

Ron watched the task from the side-lines and was shocked when Harry appeared at the side of the maze clutching Cedric's lifeless body. Both he and Hermione raced to the Hospital wing amidst the chaos of the events. However Harry wasn't there. They were relieved to see him arrive accompanied by Professor Dumbledore. He eagerly wanted to question Harry about the night's events but was told of by his stern mother. He also calmed his mother, who was shocked to Sirius Black appear in the room. Ron was one of the few people who backed Harry's story with no doubt when he finally heard it.

**Fifth Year:  
**With the Second War becoming ever closer, Dumbledore re found The Order of the Phoenix. This led to all the Weasley's and members of the Order, to take up some residence at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, which had become headquarters. He was soon joined by Hermione. Together they helped to refurbish Grimmauld Place to make it more of a place a human could actually live, whilst all the time keeping an eager out for any sign of Harry. Harry arrived in August, but only after a Dementor attack. Ron felt sorry that they had kept Harry in the dark. However he quickly became of Harry's temper that always at the surface, due to rising feelings isolation and persecution.

They stayed at Grimmauld Place throughout August, nearing the end of the month they all received their Hogwarts letters. In Ron's was quite a surprise, he had been made a Gryffindor Prefect alongside Hermione. For this achievement, his mum bought him a new broom, a Cleansweep Eleven. Due to Prefect duties Ron and Hermione could accompany Harry on the train. That same evening Ron became worried when Hagrid was not at the staff table. He was also disconcerted by the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Dolores Umbridge, who Harry reported worked for Fudge.

Ron's fears were soon realised when Professor Umbridge refused to teach them how to do practical defensive magic, instead making them read the textbook. She also put Harry in detention for speaking out about Voldemort. During the first week of school, Ron also tried out for the position of Gryffindor Keeper on the Quidditch team. He got the position, but according to new Captain, Angelina, he needed improvement. His new Quidditch responsibilities quickly made fall behind in his school work.

News of Ron becoming a Prefect had reached his estranged brother, Percy, who had left the family in favour of his job. In his letter Ron was told he should sever ties with Harry as he was a mad delinquent. This greatly upset Ron, even though Harry tried to pass it of as a joke.

In late September, Ron reluctantly joined Hermione in trying to get Harry to teach practical magic to his fellow students, he originally lost his temper with them, but after a few days he came around. Around the same time, Umbridge was given the position of Hogwarts High Inquisitor, she then had the power to inspect teachers and create new rules.

In October, the first Hogsmeade trip came around, whilst there, Ron, Harry and Hermione met in the Hogs Head with a group of students who were interested in learning defence with Harry, he was also one of the first to put his name on the list that committed you to the group. Ron awoke the

following morning to find that, suddenly, all sports and study groups and teams had been disbanded until further notice. He was even more shocked when he found that the defence lessons were going to go ahead. During the first lesson, Ginny branded the group, Dumbledore's Army, as that is what they feared most.

In the weeks that followed the first meeting, the Quidditch season began, Ron still had confidence issues after the Slytherin game, due to the song that Malfoy had created. In that the chaos that followed the match, Harry, Fred and George were all banned from the game for life by Umbridge.

Not long after this Hagrid returned from his journey. After being resistant to begin with, he then told them that he had been to see the giants; however he would not tell them how his injuries came about.

After his return Hagrid retook his teaching position and taught them all about Thestrals in their first lesson. They could only be seen by people who had seen death. His studies, defence meetings and Quidditch took up most of Ron's free time. Following the last meeting of term, Ron was amused when Harry told them about his romantic tale; this led to a stern talking to by Hermione who then said that he had an "Emotional range of a teaspoon"


End file.
